In the construction of so-called hybrid circuits, discrete electrical and electronic components (e.g., transistors, capacitors), as well as integrated circuits in the form of small "chips", are mounted onto a substrate having suitable interconnection means. The interconnection means include deposited conductive paths laid out in a prescribed arrangement requiring precise location of the various components and integrated circuits to insure proper circuital connection. In the past, assembly of hybrid circuits has been a difficult and time consuming operation, requiring a high degree of dexterity and patience on the part of the assembler, primarily because of the small size of the chips (e.g., 0.050 of an inch square) and the necessity or orienting them properly on the circuit substrate.